Despaired
by JessikaWithA'K
Summary: During the incident with Aline & Jace in CoG. Who ever thinks Claryshould have given a lot more anger to Jace. I did to.so.read this. I want to put the 2nd chap in C-pov 3rd in jace pov &on like that just so you know whats inthere mind.chaps will be longr
1. Chapter 1

*In Idris*

"Clary. Clary listen to me!" Clary still sat there crying herself to death. Or so she thought she was. "Listen, it wasn't my fault. She kissed me first I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sorry okay does that help any?" Jace sounded irritated, and annoyed. He didn't even sound like he meant it.

"Goodbye! Leave! I don't want to see your face! You're a monster that I ABSOLUTELY hate now! YOU KISSED HER! And I was standing write there! JUST GO AWAY!" She screamed at him.

"No. I'm not leaving," Jace said back with _that _smirk on his face. Clary couldn't handle it anymore. She wasn't going to cry like a baby. She wanted to scream to shout.... Or do what she's about to do. She leaned over and picked up Isabelle's new black glittery spiked heel.

It was a few moments before she knew what she did. Though she thought if she did throw it he would just catch it which he had not because it was an inch off. She had thrown it. It had gone right next to his head and got stuck in the wall. And he deserved it to go through his hand.

'I'm still not going to leave, Clary. You can't make me cause if there was anyone here who deserved to go more than I do. It's you. You don't belong here! You don't! You're like a danger magnet. (Sorry about that Twilight word disclaimer sorry!) Just go home!"

Clary stood up. "You know what I will! And I know that in like two weeks you're going to be so love sick and missing me you'll crawl back. That's just what you do every time. Every girl at that!" She walked out the door passing Jace. She turned around back to Jace and remembered something.

"That heel should've stabbed you... But since it won't I should..."Clary whispered in his ear. "Just believe this one thing. I will always remember that. And I'll remember the exact similarities you had with Valentine. Not the differences because they don't exist anymore." She said that and left.


	2. Hurting and not just me

Chapter One

Clary's POV

This was going to absolutely be the BEST day ever I was going to go back to where I was staying with Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. I plan on going back to that place, talk to Isabelle for a while and have a small disagreement like usual. Have some alone time with Jace and then go to sleep and wait for tomorrow.

I walked on in the old blue house without knocking and went straight up to where I thought Jace would be. His room. Me and Jace usually spent a lot of time together. Since now we can.

I walked in Jace's room and definitely saw him. But who was the girl with him? Better description KISSING him! This is not what I had in mind by 'we're going to spend time together.' I didn't mean by seeing him kissing her. Whoever she is!?!

I gasped lightly by the shock. He must of heard me because he twitched a little. Yet he kept kissing her.

"Jace. How could you?" I said lightly.

"How could I? How could you? You could've knocked!" Jace said.

"So then you would just hide her and say nothing about that. Jace, I think this was meant to be like this."

And so the fight went on for about ten minutes until I walked away. I walked out the door and just sat on the steps for a number of minutes. I was in a train of thoughts when I heard a girl talking. It didn't sound quite like Isabelle so I turned around.

I noticed the girl Jace happened to begin to know very well.

"We were just trying. I've never kissed someone and I wanted to know what it was like." she said. "I didn't know he was dating you. Anyway he didn't seem that right for you." What!?!

I stood up. "What!?!" I said

"You heard me right I didn't stutter." She said simply. That was it. You know what they say red heads have tempers.

"You know red heads have tempers. And I could beat the heck out of you." I said fiercely.

"Sure she said. "I'd like to see you try to beat me up." She said with a smug smile on her face. I turned around. "Oh so you don't know how to fight, huh?" She still had that awful smug face on... She even looked like a dog with that face on and off.

I turned around. Punching her in the nose. "Can't fight, huh?" I said pushing her down. I started kicking her when she started curling up. I kicked her one more time in the nose and walked off.


	3. Gotta Find Her

Chapter Two

Jace POV

I didn't know what was happening until I heard Clary. She had gasped as if she was hurt and shocked as if I did something wrong. Okay, I know what you're thinking. What did you do? Well, I didn't do anything. Me and Aline were talking and she started kissing me. I didn't do anything!

"How could you, Jace?" What me? I didn't do anything!?!

"How could I? How could you? You could've knocked!" I tried not to yell but I ended up screaming my head off.

This she drives me crazy! She is all over there talking about how much she hates me then she just leaves. I personally expected a fight but. Nope, just a bunch of words.

Clary left not saying anything after the big fight we had ( AN I didn't feel like reposting the entire fight again so just pretend that all happened.) After Clary left Aline got up and left with three words. Alines a HO! (Monkey! LOL)

Oh my! I hit the wall hard making a huge dent in it. Gosh! It was all my fault. Wait, don't say that Jace. You're the hottest guy in the world. Nothing is your fault. Other then you amazing hotness. (AN Comes the quote 'I listen to the voices inside my head')

Stupid Clary!

"I HATE YOU CLARY! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE, JUST DRAG ME DOWN WITH YOU!" I screamed trying to let out my anger. I walked around my room, thinking. I remembered my punching bag I had bought a long time ago and remembered it was in the corner.

I had only took it out when I was super pissed off at someone. I started punching the bag when I heard a knock at my door.

"What?" I said.

"Let me in." Isabelle said.

"Seriously, I'm not letting you in unless you want to get beat up." I said.

"You know what. If it wasn't for that attitude Clary wouldn't have dumped you." I walked over to the door. Opening it saying,

"She didn't dump me. She simply left. Because she can't leave me because I am so H.O.T HOT!" I said and shut the door.

******************The next day*****************

Gosh, what have I done? I am absolutely horrible. This is absolutely horrible. I have to go find Clary.

__________________

**AN I was reading a story and at the end of each chapter she gave a question. Who ever answers the question and is the first to get it right gets a sneak peak of the next chapter. So I'm going to do that to.**

**What is Clary going to do when Jace finds her? And where will she be?**

**So review and Jace will give ya somethin' something very nice.... all you have to do is... click that button**

** l**

Tempted Fate (Jessica)


End file.
